Sasuke hates Fangirls
by Xtreh
Summary: Sasuke's fangirls are getting vicious and one day Sasuke decides to try and sneak away from them. One shot.


A/N: this is a fanfiction about Sasuke avoiding his fangirls. I know its OOC, but I wanted to write it. I got the Idea from a book, sooo, yeaaa. Any way, enjoy!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not. What, you may ask, do I not? Well, I do not own. Own what? Well, that is an excellent question. The answer is, in fact, Naruto. So, all together, I do not own naruto. Got it? Good.

OOOOOOOOOOIntroOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Damn,' Sasuke thought, 'Damn.' This happened to be the only thought running through his head at the moment. Why? Well, because Sasuke needed to meet with the rest of his team but he was too afraid to step outside of his house. Why? One word. Fangirls. You see, sasuke's fangirls had been getting a little vicious lately. Actually, they had gotten extremely vicious. So vicious that Sasuke was too afraid to step outside without it resulting in him being attacked. This is why Sasuke has decided to become a super sneaky, extra careful spy. Now we all know that ninjas are really better than spies, but unfortunately, Sasuke doesn't so now he has nicknamed himself ' Super Sneaky Spy Sasuke', or ' Triple S S' (three s's plus another s). Now we join Sasuke as he figures out a way to get from his house to the training area as Triple S S.

OOOOOOOOOO Sasuke's P.O.V. OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dun Dun Dunnnn... Dun Dun Dunnnn. Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN Dun, Dun Dun Dunnnn" I hummed the mission impossible theme song as I snuck up the stairs to the roof of my house. My current mission: jump from building top to building top, avoiding all rabid fangirls. As I reached the roof, I sniffed the air. There was a terrible stench. The worst of them all. (1) Forehead and Ino pig. I shuddered. Then, I heard whispers. "I hope he comes out soon, its freezing out," came the whining voice of Forehead. What dedicated fangirls they are, I thought bitterly.

'Don't worry, Sakura. He always comes out at about this time in the morning. My Sasuke-kun is never late," Ino pig said. I once again shuddered. Her Sasuke? No way in hell was I hers.

"Puh-lease, Ino, Sasuke is mine," Forehead retorted, causing me to shudder even worse. 'Yuck,' I thought as I imagined Forehead being mine, 'Disgusting.' Then, I realized I was still on a mission. Right, training, I thought, and then jumped off my building to the one next door. But when I reached the end of the block I faced a problem. The next building was too far away for me to be unnoticed by the two things on the corner (a.k.a. Sakura and Ino) I had to hope that they wouldn't notice me. Well, here goes nothing, I thought, 1…2…3… here Triple S S goes! and with that, I jumped. When I reached the other building, I prayed that I hadn't been seen. But today just wasn't my day.

"Was that Sasuke? Was that Sasuke who just jumped across the roof-tops?" Ino pig asked Forehead. Wow. She couldn't get denser. OF COURSE IT WAS ME, YOU IDIOT! "(2) Or was it a 40 ft long purple pladepouse bear wearing a pink tutu and silver wings?" Oh, looks like I was proved wrong.

"No, I think it was Sasuke, you idiot," Sakura said. Thank you, Forehead. Now, back to my mission. Jump. Jump. Seems like I'm avoiding all fangirls. It's probably safe to get off the roof tops now. _Thump_. Now, to the training field…

"SASUKE!!" came a voice from behind Sasuke, sounding oddly familiar. Damn, I thought, shoulda stayed on the roof tops. Turning around, I was greeted by the sight of a waving Naruto, running towards me.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" He shouted. In about two seconds I was next to him with my hand covering his mouth. He looked surprised.

"Shhhhhh, Dobe, I'm trying to hide." I said as quietly as possible.

"Mrom mro?" he asked. I couldn't understand him, though, because my hand was still covering his mouth. I quickly removed it.

"From who?" he asked again.

"The… The…," I said, not wanting to finish my sentence. But, upon seeing that naruto was about to shout "Spit it out already," I decided to finish it. "The dreaded fangirls," I whispered quietly.

"The fangirls?" Naruto asked. Then, he started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, that's hilarious!! The fangirls have the great Uchiha Sasuke cowering in fear!! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" I said, murder written on my face. Yep, that shut Naruto up nice and quickly. "Just go and if anyone asks, you haven't seen me, Ok?" Naruto nodded, afraid to speak. "Good. Go." I watched naruto run in the opposite direction. Then, I heard something. Oh no, it's them, Ino pig and Forehead. Shoot.

"Do you think Sasuke's on this block?" came foreheads voice from around the corner. No. No Sasuke Uchiha on this block. Go away. Try the next block over. My mental attempts to get them from coming onto this block failed, though, as they turned onto the block, eagle eyes searching for me. Hide! Hide! I thought, searching for a hiding spot. There, I spotted a bush at the side of the road. _Shoop, _I was hiding in the bushes, listening as the two so-called 'girls' walked past. Safe, I thought as they walked by. But the heavens seemed to think otherwise.

"Wait," Ino pig said, stopping and holding her arm out to stop Forehead.

"Why?" Forehead asked.

"Because, we just passed Sasuke, dunce," Ino pig said. To this, Sakura squealed "Where, where??"

"He is…," Ino said, turning around, "in that bush." Ino was pointing to the bush that I was crouching in. Damn, I thought, I'm doomed. DOOMED, I TELL YOU!! DOOMED! In two seconds, Forehead attacked the bush, and pulled me out.

"Hello," I said weakly while attempting to grin. I failed. Miserably. To give you the spark notes, Ino let out some sort of cry, attracting all fangirls within a 50 mile radius. In five seconds, I was surrounded by rabid fangirls, who were all squealing and foaming at the mouth. After that, all hell broke loose. My clothes were ripped, and I was not happy, though the fangirls were. Damn, I thought, Triple S S failed his first mission. I told you fangirls were vicious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Was it good? Bad? Funny? Stupid? What ever your opinion, please review and tell me!!

my names for sakura and ino

something from avatar


End file.
